À 10 anos te esperando
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Continuação de Vampire Knight guilty.. contem Spoilers para aqueles que não assistiram o final.. pois escrevo como seria a continuação do anime... Como seria a Vida De Yuuki apartir de agora? como uma Puro-sangue... e principalmente uma Vampira...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Por favor não reparem nos erros de gramaticas...  
apesar de amar escrever fic,.. tenho muito que aprender...

Disclaimer: Nenhuns dos personagens dessa história me pertencem,  
essa fanfiction é apenas para entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais.  
Além do mais, não estou ganhando nada com isso!

Tinha acabado tudo, a guerra terminou, e como estava já amanhecendo os Vampiros tinha que ir embora...  
- Esta tudo bem você ir embora sem se despedir do Diretor??  
pergunta Kaname andando ao lado de Yuuki  
- Sim. Eu não sei se ele vai chorar ou algo assim...  
- È claro que iria chorar...  
nisso vem correndo o Diretor...  
- Deixa eu chorar Yuukiiiii...  
de braços abertos em direção a ela...que se afasta , nisso ele cai..o que ocorre que ainda com o rosto no chão...fala:  
-Ah!! eu não ,me sinto assim a muito tempo...  
-diretor??  
ele pula em cima dela  
- mais você ainda não se acostumou de me chamar de Paiii  
fala ele ao berros e choros  
- Não consigo respirar!!  
fala Yuuki afastando o diretor...com as suas mãos.. ele vira para ela e diz com uma expressão seria...  
- Yuuki...  
e olha novamente para ela..  
- Você esta partindo pela sua própria vontade, certo?  
ele pergunta serio e ela apenas responde um...  
- sim ...  
silencioso.. ele então olha para ela  
- entendi...  
e logo em seguida para Kaname...  
- Kaname-kun se você fizer a Yuuki chorar ..eu não serei tolerante...  
ele apenas conside em baixar a face, aceitando as palavras do Homem que sempre cuidou de sua amada...irmã e futura esposa...  
- Obrigada... Estou indo... Papai...  
ainda abraçada se despede e sai ,... ja descendo as escadas fora do Colégio...eles encontram com Ruka, Aidou, Kain  
que estavam a sua espera...  
O diretor Kaien Cross estava em cima de entulhos de pedra o que antes era a entrada do colégio,  
ele estava olhando a pequena Yuuki indo embora com o vampiro puro-sangue que tinha conhecido a 10 anos atras...e vem a memoria o apelos de ...

* FLASHBACK *  
estava na sua frente Juuri Kuran com a Pequena Yuuki em seus braços...  
" - Eu quero que ela cresça , a Yuuki, como uma garota humana normal...  
para ajuda-la a se libertar do destino de uma puro-sangue ...e .... sorrir "  
* FLASHBACK * = Off

- Juuri-san.....  
ele olha para baixo e vê Ruka e Aidou brigando pela mala de Kaname e Yuuki na frente tentando acalmar-los e sorrindo..  
- A Yuuki não foi capaz de se libertar de seu próprio destino , mais ela é capaz de  
sorrir, como uma garota normal...  
-Adeus

Naquele mesmo dia ....  
Era 06:00pm de uma linda sexta-feira...  
Yuuki estava em um lindo quarto, realmente era um quarto digno de uma princesa...  
Estava acomodada em seu quarto,na casa em que Kaname Kuran tinha adquirido com a família de Ichijou Takuma ..  
ela se espreguiça e abre um lindo sorriso, pois nessa hora entrava em seu quarto seu irmão ...  
com uma linda bandeja de Chá..  
- Já esta acordada??Yuuki -chan  
e lhe beija a testa...  
Yuuki apenas sorri..  
- e Ichijou-sempai ja o acharam??  
pergunta Yuuki, que mudará a expressão de sua face, estava começando a se preocupada ..  
-Ainda não, Shiki e Rima ainda estão o procurando...  
fala ele arrumando a mesinha que ficava em seu quarto ao lado da cama...  
trazendo para mais perto...  
- Mas por que você esta se preocupando tanto??  
- por que ontem escutei a sua conversa com o Aidou- Sempai...e vi como ficou abalado...  
ele se senta em seu lado e com a mão vai em sua face...  
- Você realmente me conhece , não é mesmo Yuuki kuran-sama..  
ao falar isso ele se levanta e se reverencie para ela...  
- Eu Já pedi para que o Kaname-sempai parasse com isso ....  
ela respira e ele se recompolhe...  
-digo para o kaname onii-san..,ainda sou uma Cross, que antes era kuran e voltou a ser ??  
ela faz uma careta e com isso ele ri .. muito...  
Kaname passa as mãos em seus cabelos , ele podia sim dizer que em 10 anos estava feliz...muito...  
Ele vai chegando mais perto dela e como os seus lábios estavam pertos ele não se segura...  
- Kaname??...ohhhh...  
Ela se surpreende com o beijo que ele lhe da...e ao mesmo tempo que ele se deita...em cima dela...  
Yuuki vira seu rosto, pois sabia que ele iria se alimentar neste momento...  
Kaname com os dentes a mostra vai em direção ao seu pescoço, ele passa a língua no local em que logo crava os seus dente, e assim... sugando o sangue puro dela...  
Para Yuuki isso ainda era tudo novidade , e a fome que ela tinha por comida , agora ela sentia por sangue.. ela tinha sede...  
Kaname para e se deita ,pois yuuki ja estava com os seus dente amostra..  
um segundo depois ja estavam cravados no pescoço dele...  
Na sala de estar , no andar de baixo, estavam Hanabusa Aidou ,Akatsuki Kain , Ruka Souen  
ambos sentados esperando noticia de Seiren...  
eles sentiram o aroma dos sangue dos Kuran , que vinha de seus quartos...  
Aidou e Akatsuki olharam para Ruka que ainda estava se acostumando com isso...  
Neste momento entra Seiren acompanhando Senri Shiki com Tõya Rima e Ichijou Takuma ..  
sim eles o tinha achado.. mais estava muito ferido...e sangrando  
o aroma de seu sangue , foi ate a direção de Kaname que estava com a sua amada...  
e Yuuki tambem sente a presença deles...  
antes mesmo de que kaname percebeste , ela os transporta ate a sala, o que acaba assustando todos e ate ele mesmo, pois, sabiam que  
ela tinha se transformado em vampira em menos de 5 noites....  
Yuuki que estava com uma linda camisola de seda, na cor de verde esmeralda...  
Ela se aproxima de Takuma , e como soubesse o que fazer, coloca a mão em sua testa..e logo em seguida...uma aurora cor roxa, sai de suas mãos ,  
2 segundos depois ele respira e tosse varias vezes , e acaba saindo sangue de sua boca;..  
Takuma que antes estava no colo de Shiki , e que foi colocado no sofá ,respira..e se levanta, mais ao mesmo tempo ,em que ele recuperava  
as força, quem cai inconsciente é Yuuki ...que parece que perdeu as forças , ao curar Takuma ...  
Todos ainda perplexos olham para Kaname que estava com ela em seu colo...  
- Takuma você esta bem??  
Ele ainda sem entender nada , somente responde um pequeno..  
- Sim,... Kaname-sama , estou me sentindo melhor...  
- Que bom...  
e se vira para o restante  
- enquanto levo Yuuki ao seu aposento , por favor cuidem de takuma que depois venho conversar com vocês ..  
ele ainda sem entender termina a frase..  
- sobre o que acabou de acontecer...  
E sobe as escadas , desaparecendo das vistas deles...  
Aidou é o primeiro a falar, quebrando o clima que estava ali na sala..  
- E como vocês o acharam Seiren??  
- Não fui eu,... Foi o Shiki que estava com a Rima..ambos estavam procurando para devolver a sua espadas...  
foi então que perceberam que os dois já tinham subidos com Takuma para o seu a aposento...  
depois que ja estavam todos sentados, entra uma das empregadas da casa, avisando que o jantar ja iria ser servido...  
eles se levantam ,em vão ate a copa onde seria servido a refeiçao.  
Seiren sobe até o quarto em que Yuuki estava e bate na porta...  
- Kaname-Sama o Jantar ja vai ser servido.  
ela então ve a porta se abrindo...  
- Obrigado Seiren..ja irei descer..pode fazer um pequeno favor??  
ela se reverencie e diz  
- O que meu Mestre mandar..  
- Por favor , falem para irem comendo , pois eu irei ainda falar com Takuma sim???  
ela se levanta e apenas acena que compreendeu o pedido dele, e desce indo em direção aos outros...  
enquanto isso no quarto....  
Takuma tinha adormecido devido o cansaço, ficando somente Shiki e Rima nos quartos...  
Ambos deitaram Takuma na cama e o cobriram, quando sente a presença de Kaname no quarto...  
-Como vocês o acharam??  
- Kaname-Sama...  
Ambos se reverenciaram para ele..  
- Achamos ele , no meio dos destroços , e como ele , estava desacordado e sangrando , foi um pouco mais fácil acha-lo  
Kaname apenas olha , para o amigo que falara que nunca o trairia..  
e que lutou ao seu lado , para matar o seu proprio avo....  
- Hum.. entendo.. depois que vocês..... , vocês terminarem aqui, desçam pois a janta esta pronta... e irei falar sobre o que acabou de ocorrer...  
- hay...  
falam ao mesmo tempo...  
Kaname sai do quarto e aparece logo depois ja na frente da copa..  
estavam ali , uns implicando com o outro..  
apesar deles se alimentarem de outras comidas , não era necessario , pois o que matava realmente a sua fome era o sangue...  
mais todos eles estavam apreendendo , aos poucos mudarem o seus cardápios...  
Kaname sorri apesar de ter dito que eles foram usados apenas para serem peças na mão dele, para que protejessem Yuuki..  
ali estavam , junto dele, para dar o que vier... pois sabia , que kaname os ajudaria também...  
sim era uma amizade reciproca....

Continua.....

Por favor deixem os seus reviews para que eu possa esta melhorando...  
kissus.. :**


	2. Chapter 2

Enquanto, Yuuki descansava em seu quarto, Souen estava no quarto de Ichijou pra cuidar dele..

Na verdade , é que Ichijou não precisava de cuidados,

Mais Kaname ,ainda estava muito preocupado , pela saúde de seu amigo,então ordenara,

Ela fosse olhar-lo e cuidar-lo ate que estivesse melhor...

Na Copa estava uma falação imensa, todos estava perguntando, como kaname destruiu os conselheiros e também com entusiasmos,estavam falando como Yuuki agiu como uma verdadeira Puro-Sangue...

E como Lutaram,bem.. Melhor Como ela lutou...

Algo que Ruka ,nem percebeu ,é que ja não se importava se algum dia tinha tido sentimentos ,para o príncipe dos Kuran,pois agora, alguma coisa puxava a olhar Kain..era algo novo,que brotava em seu peito...

Sempre que o olhava, uma chama a esquentava, e parecia que iria queimá-la por dentro...

Enquanto conversavam, Kaname se levantou, e desse modo cessou a conversa, e segundos depois, escutaram batidas na porta...

A empregada foi abrir a porta...

Maria estava ali.. Junto com que se parecia ser a sua dama -de - honra...

E como ela era linda... ninguém podia negar , mais para Aidou , não tinha beleza alguma na menina...

- Boa noite Kuran- sama...

- Boa noite Kurenai-san, esperava a sua chegada so amanha..

- Sim, mais resolvi vim antes, e trazer um presente pra a nova princesa...

e dessa forma faz com que a garota o cumprimenta...

- Sou Azumi nakamura , e espero que Yuuki-Sama me aceite como sua dama-de- honra..

Rima e Ruka se olharam e ao mesmo tempo se viram pra kaname, como se falarem.. E nós?

kaname sabendo o que significava esses olhares , simplesmente falou se virando pra elas..

- Depois eu falo com as duas,..

e se vira pra Maria

- Muito Obrigado.... Sabia que poderia encontrá-la...

Ambos pelos modos aristocratas se reverenciaram, tanto Kaname quanto Maria...

- Kain e Aidou ,ajude Maria a se acomodar em seu quarto...

- Hay - disseram os dois, e em logo seguida ja estavam subindo as escadas com as malas

Kaname se virou para Azumi..

- Bom vai ate na cozinha , e se alimente, depois umas das meninas vão lhe mostrar seu aposento.

Ela somente balançou a cabeça de acordo , e pegou sua mala e foi em direção ate a copa..

Mais ao passar ao lado de Rima ,Shiki e Ruka, as duas vampiras se olharam ,sera que estavam certas??

- Kaname-Sama,...

Ruka ia perguntando, mais Rima tentou terminar...

- Essa garota, ainda seria uma....

Kaname apenas as olhas sim as duas já tinha percebido..

- Sim, Nakamura-chan ainda é apenas uma humana, mais não uma humana qualquer...

se vira , e vai ate o sofá que ficava ao lado da escada....e se senta...os três o acompanha...

- Como estava falando ela não é uma Humana qualquer, ela tem no seu corpo e principalmente no sangue, algo muito precioso, para Yuuki..

Ele respira e passa a mão sobre os cabelos...

-Bom.. Agora vocês três... Quero que vocês vão descansar e avisam os outros...amanhã será um dia bastante agitado...

- sim senhor...

No quarto de Ichijou ...

Souen, olha pra takuma,com um olhar doce,estava sentada na cabeceira de sua cama, e se recorda, de todas as conversas que tiveram e brigas.

As lembranças, fazem com que ela ria,sozinha.

Mais ao olhar pra ele novamente, uma grande vontade de tocá-lo vem de dentro dela, então toma conta de seu corpo, sem que pudesse se controlar, levanta seu braço, e vai em direção de TaKuma, com a mão direita, enrola pequenas quantidade de fios de cabelo dele , em seus dedos , e com carinho acaricia seu rosto

Já estava bastante tarde, mais ainda se ouvia as conversa de alguns, em seus aposentos..

Kaname subia as escadas, apenas analisando, os acontecimentos do dia..

Passa na frente do quarto de Ichijou, iria entrar, mais percebe que é melhor ir para seus aposentos..alguém o esperava...

Souen ainda estava olhando Takuma dormir, e o cansaço, só estava cada vez mais invadindo seu corpo, ela estava ficando sonolenta.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Kaname,sente a presença de mais uma pessoa ,ele não se encontrava sozinho...como esperava..

-O que você quer Maria?

- Você sabe, kaname...Sabe muito bem...

-Sim.. eu sei...

- e mesmo assim, vai fazer com que Yuuki continue?

-Sim...

- Tudo bem, é a sua decisão....

Maria se retirava, mais antes mesmo de sair... Pergunta:

- Será que YuuKi vai conseguir?

E assim sai do quarto, deixando ele sem saber responder...

No quarto de Ichijou , Souen já estava adormecida em cima de seus próprios braços,enquanto ele , ia despertando de seu sono...

-o que fazes aqui Souen?

Ele se perguntava a ci mesmo, enquanto pegava ela no colo e levando ate a sua cama..

-pronto, descanse...

Ele a olha...

Como estava diferente, agora que dormia..parecia tranqüila, serena....

Ichijou se veste, em seu Box, pois estava apenas de pijama.

Caminhando em direção ao quarto de Kaname , ele encontra com Maria saindo do quarto...

- Kurenai -chan

- Ichijou -san que Bom que ja esta melhor...

- é verdade , ja me sinto bem melhor...

Maria sorri e comenta..

- realmente Yuuki-sama ,fez um ótimo trabalho..

Ele simplesmente confirma com a cabeça

- Boa noite... Ichijou -sempai

-Boa Noite maria-chan

Ambos continuam seus caminhos, Ichijou chega até a porta, mais antes mesmo

que sua mão tocasse na macaneta, escuta kaname falando:

- pode entrar Takuma

Ele obedecede...

Ichijou entra, Kaname estava na janela, olhando para fora..

pra não falar que estava vigiando...

- Que Bom, que já esta melhor, você deixou todos preocupados...

Takuma claramente, que algo o perturbava...

- Perdi alguma coisa?Ou algo lhe preocupa ainda?

kaname sabia muito bem ,que quando Ichijou ,colocava algo na cabeça ,não tinha quem tirasse, e se já que perguntou iria querer a resposta...mais como confiava em seu amigo...

- Você entendeu o porquê, vocês dois, desmaiaram depois que Yuuki o curou?

Então era isso, exatamente, o que pensara... Era Yuuki..

- Não, mais percebi que, ao me tocar ela me curou, mais logo depois eu senti como se ela, estivesse sumindo

Falou se questionando, pois nem ele, tinha percebido antes, somente agora, que falara.

- Hum.. Como eu temia...

Ichijou o olhou, buscando resposta..

- Takuma se sente sim..

Falou apontando pra uma cadeira que estava encostada na parede, perto da porta...

Ichijou obedeceu...

- O verdadeiro poder da Yuuki não é curar...

Takuma quase deu um pulo mortal..

- Mais como? Se ela me..

- Te curou, pois parece que, ao se sacrificar, com a própria vida, Yuuri Kuran-sama, passou seus poderes para Yuuki...

- entendo... O poder da mãe passou para a filha...

Falou como se estivesse pensando, pois falou com a cabeça abaixada...

- O poder de Yuuki, ainda não se sabe, pois como você, sabe... a criança só liberta o seu verdadeiro poder com nove anos....

A criança vampiro só descobre seu verdadeiro poder ao completar nove anos, pois antes disso, elas só tiram as energias dos humanos, nada mais...

Mais era só, para as crianças que nascesse vampiros ,pois as que são transformadas em vampiros ,infelizmente não tem forcas de lutarem contra o destino e acabam virando um level E

- mais mesmo assim, falta, um item precioso para que Yuuki, acorde totalmente...

-Isso quer dizer, que Yuuki-sama, esta com os seus poderes ainda adormecidos?

- Exatamente...

-Então quando ela, despertar, pode ser algo que venha a nos salvar ou...

- Sim esse também, é o meu medo Takuma...

e com um olhar preocupado ,volta a olhar a Lua que saia de atrás das nuvens...

Continua...

* * *

Me perdoa a demora , estava sem net, e logo depois aconteceram uns assuntos particulares muitos chatos..espero que gostem desse segundo cap.

Bjus ^^

e a todos que me mandaram Reviews.. Obrigada...

Lice~ que Bom que Gostou, ficou muito feliz em saber ^^

Yashamaru Kotohime ..Bom estarei ja postando a continuação logo, não vai demorar como essa ^^

Jessica muito Obrigada ,por ler Rsrs^^.. estarei continuando sim ...

Elyon the Witch Muito Obrigada, realmente estou precisando de inspirações ^^..

ayumi diclonos Obrigada .. Sim assim que terminei de assistir o anime , resolvi fazer ela ^^


End file.
